


Looking Out for the Little Ones

by McGregorsWench



Series: It's a Long Road Back [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Becca Barnes (mentions), F/M, Shuri (mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: Takes place a few months after the events in It’s a Long Road Back....Steve celebrates his birthday both with Darcy, and without....For Steve Rogers' 100th Birthday Celebration Week!!





	Looking Out for the Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Carrie, Steve, Bucky, Jane, possible mentions/inferences of other comic characters. And a mention of Stan Musial and the 1943 Cardinals and Yankees....  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the computer that I typed this ficlet with, and quite a few DVDs. I am not, nor have I ever, owned anything of real value other than my two BS degrees. I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to the CB gods over at Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios/Disney....  
>  **Beta:** GlynnisI (GlynnisIsta8)
> 
>  

 

_**"There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why."** \- William Barclay_

 

**BROOKLYN, NEW YORK  
SUNDAY, JULY 4, 1943**

 

When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruises covering his face.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers! Didn’t I warn you not to get into any more fights? Especially ones on your birthday‽” Darcy sighed as she let her errant husband into their apartment.

 

She noticed Bucky standing on the walkway behind Steve with a sheepish look on his face.

 

Darcy started to open her mouth to yell at him, when he forestalled her. “Darce, he wandered away from me at the game. By the time that I found him, he was in the middle of a fight that included a couple of the Cardinals’ players.”

 

Darcy turned on Steve, “you got into a fight with professional athletes‽”

 

“He wasn’t fighting ‘em. They were tryin’ to help a coupla young kids caught by some drunk fans. All Stevie was doin’ was helping one of the kids up, and he caught an elbow to his face.” Bucky smirked before continuing, “Granted that elbow belonged to Stan Musial, so Stevie’s had a pretty good birthday, all things considered.”

 

Darcy smiled, and let the boys in. “I figured you two would eat at the games today, so I didn’t make anything for dinner.” At their crestfallen faces, she continued, “but I did make a small cake to celebrate someone’s birthday.”

 

As they walked into the kitchen, they noticed the small cake with a single candle. Darcy reached over to light the candle.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

After Bucky left, Steve and Darcy snuggled up on the couch, listening to a radio drama. Before long the episode was over, and she led Steve to bed to properly celebrate his birthday.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Later that night, long after Bucky had gone home, and Steve was asleep, Darcy lay in bed looking at the ceiling, and remembering the last 4th of July that she had celebrated. She really missed her family- but Jane, Thor, and Erik were the ones she missed the most. Coincidentally, they were also the ones most likely to find her and bring her home. She just wasn’t sure that she wanted to go home now.

 

She had a husband who loved her, as well as a big brother in Bucky, and even younger siblings in Bucky’s kid sisters, especially little Becca. She didn’t want to leave any of them behind, she didn’t want them to be without anyone after Bucky’s fall and Steve’s disappearance. She knew that losing their brother and Steve on the heels of their parents would absolutely devastate the girls.

 

If Jane found a way to bring her home, she just hoped that she could bring the girls with her.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

The next evening Darcy got her first sign. A garbled message came through the radio. It had to be Jane, because the radio had been turned off. Then she heard it clearly.

 

_Darcy, I don’t know if this is getting through. I know where you are. I’m still trying to figure out how to get you home. Just don’t lose hope. Thor’s checking with Heimdall to see if he knows how to get you home._

 

The voice faded out and she heard nothing more.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Two days later, Bucky was gone, and her Steven had just joined the army. She wasn’t alone, though. Bucky’s sisters moved in with her, mainly because they would’ve been alone themselves once Bucky had shipped off, and he had asked her and Steve to take care of them.

 

**WAKANDA**  
**WEDNESDAY, JULY 4, 2018**

 

Steve paced back and forth as Jane finished up her calculations. He hoped she was successful because he really needed something good to happen. They’d lost so much when Thanos had snapped his fingers. He had been living in a fog since then. He hadn’t even realized that it was his birthday until Jane had wished him a happy birthday when he walked into her lab.

 

He was playing the waiting game when he saw Jane and Shuri send a package through the device that they had built for this very purpose. He held his breath for the three minutes they said it would take. 

 

When he heard them both gasp, he started towards them. He smiled when he realized that his Darcy had sent a note back with it.

 

“What does Darcy mean by _‘tell Steven that I have a surprise for him, if you’re going to be bringing me home soon’_?”

 

“I can’t say for sure, so you might wanna go and get her.” Steve said, urging Jane to bring her home.

 


End file.
